Zeta Vortex: Black Roses and Ivory Blades
by LA Knight
Summary: A beautiful demon aids the RT, claiming to be Kurama's mate. Things go haywire. She's Hiei's childhood friend, sister of Hiei's old lover. Could it get any worse? Try bringing in the Meikai... again. Relegated to the Zeta Vortex of Abandoned Fics
1. the Black Rose

**Chapter One: Kurama and Rosenki**

"Hiei, watch out!" Yusuke cried in alarm. The black-haired demon leapt out of the way as a silver scythe struck the earth.

"What now, Yusuke?" Kuwahara asked softly. The older boy looked down at the Spirit Detective with something akin to admiration, but Yusuke didn't notice. He shook his head.

"I don't know. " Brushing shaggy black bangs out of his deep brown eyes, he looked at his friends. Kurama was bleeding heavily from a severe wound to his back. Hiei looked exhausted. Genkai was gasping for breath, and Kuwahara looked about ready to keel over. "Maybe we should retreat for now."

"No." Everyone looked at Kurama in surprise. "I cannot. I must fight…" Hiei heard him whisper under his breath, "I must fight… for you, my Black Rose."

"But… Kurama…." Botan trailed off, looking to Yukina and Hinageshi for support. The ice demon and the two Spirit Guides didn't understand. Not one of them understood the importance of this fight.

"Kanahiri, hell spawn, scourge of the Savage Garden of the Spirit World, how dare you bring your evil stench to the Human World?"

"Oh, spare me the lectures, Kurama! The only reason you even consider fighting me is for that hell bitch, Rosenki." The fair-haired demon leered at the younger, red-haired youth. "Aw! The power of love!"

"Where is she? _Tell me, God damn you!_" Kanahiri was enjoying himself immensely, watching Kurama's tortured face with sinister glee.

"Why does it matter? She's not that important, really, Kurama." The red head snarled and sought deep inside his energy for the power to transform. In a flash of golden light, he was Youko Kurama, the Silver Kitsune. He brought forth the Rose Whip, his body taut with rage, but before he could attack, Yusuke spoke.

"Kurama." Yusuke murmured, catching his attention. "Who is this Rosenki?" For a moment, he didn't think the fox would answer, but then the Foxmurmured in a strangled whisper, "Someone very, very dear to me… my soultwin... my Mate."

"You're partnered with _the Black Rose_?" Hiei cried in amazement. This seemingly tranquil, mellowdemon… the husband of his childhood friend, the Lady Rosenki Shardae; it was hard to believe. Kurama nodded, but then the Spirit Detectives' attention was pulled to Kanahiri as he screamed, writhing on a black steel staff that shot forth from a shadow on the street.

"You… how _dare_ you! Low bred bitch!" A wicked looking blade caught a shadowed being behind the demon, a young woman with black hair and emerald eyes. Kurama shouted in agonized despair, "Rosenki!!"

Rosenki bit her tongue and vanished, reappearing beside Kurama, trembling. Blood dripped steadily down her arm.

"Rosenki!" Kurama put his arm around her to steady her swaying body, and his hand came away red and slick with her blood. "Baby... hang on!"

A whip of crimson energy slashed toward them, and they narrowly dodged their enemy's first attack. But then demon girl was viciously thrown against a wall with bone crunching force, winding her, knocking her to the brink of oblivion. Kuramadashed to her side, murmuring, "Rosenki… oh, mysweet Rose…." Gently, careful not to jar her, he lifted her in his arms, held her frail, beautiful body against him. Emerald eyes full of fear and panicblinked up at him.

"Kurama…"

"Shhhh, don't worry. We have to leave. The others are retreating."

"But... I can't feel the heart of them. I can't feel it, Kurama! Is there any damage?" It was a long moment before he answered softly, "I'm not sure. Genkai will know."

"Lady Shardae!" Hiei cried, running up to her. There was something… different about her. But what….

"Lord Threyes!"

"Come, my lady! We must leave!" Hiei took her from Kurama, leapt away towards the temple. He couldn't believe what he'd heard: Kurama, serene, tranquil, compassionate… and Rosenki, spirited, fiery, sweet but vindictive… his old friend. They made an interesting pair, those two.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Guys! My school week womps! I need reviews, to keep my morale up. Please, review! I need imput, compliments, pointers, anything! Please. Thanks!


	3. Introductions and Revelations

Chapter Two: Introductions and Revelations 

"Lady Thorne... it is an honor to finally meet the crown princess of the Reikai." Genkai bowed low before her. Rosenki smiled and bowed her head briefly in respect, murmuring, "It is I who am honored to meet such a wise, powerful masho." Large emerald eyes blinked slowly, warming from green ice to twin summer meadows, but tinged with intense worry.

"Lady Thorne, there is nothing for you to worry about concerning Kuronue or... the other." The princess bit her lip hard and looked up at Genkai, as if to ask for reassurance. "Believe me, princess."

"Whoa! I didn't know there was a princess of the Reikai!" Kuwahara cried.

"I'm the half sister of Koenma, by his father, the Emperor Enma. I am also a princess of the Meikai." Rosenki murmured, leaning against Kurama.

"How is that?" Yusuke asked, looking suspicious. Rosenki chuckled.

"Kali is my mother."

"The devil goddess... the Queen of Koku Yurei? I heard she had two daughters." Botan said. "And a son, Tejai."

"She does," Hiei said shortly. "Ravina, daughter of Kali and Yakumo, crown princess of the Meikai."

"My sister's pretty cool for a supposedly evil demon, lemme tell ya." Ravina... Hiei remembered her well. The slender, fair-haired youkai with the beautiful golden eyes and the petal soft lips... he remembered her very well. The way she would make those soft little noises as his fingertips caressed her satin soft skin... or the way she would whisper his name just before his mouth captured hers, and he would plunge deep into that tight, wet heat... he gave himself a mental shake. That was a long time ago.

"Hiei?" He jumped slightly, but only Rosenki noticed.

"Hn?"

"You still with us?" He nodded. "Good, because I need to talk to you. If you'd excuse us?" Hiei followed his old friend outside into the courtyard. She stopped by a large oak tree that towered above her, shading her from the harsh sun. The demoness leaned back, sighed. "How do you feel about me and Kurama?"

"I think he's a good match for you. Why?"

"I... you know, even though we're half sisters, that Ravina is my twin, yes? Which means if I were to have children, they would most likely be twins as well."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Have you noticed anything different about me?" She asked him distantly. She was looking off into space, but he knew she was waiting for an answer. Unconsciously, her hand went to her stomach, and she closed her eyes.

"Rosenki..." Hiei said slowly, "what are you trying to tell me?" She smiled secretively.

"Guess."

"You're... you're pregnant." He expected her to laugh at him, to say, "Ridiculous, at my age?" But she didn't. She nodded and then laughed. "What?"

"You're expression! You look... never mind." She bit her tongue to stop her laughter. "I wanted to know... would you care if... if I named my son after you?" He stammered, "I... I mean, um... I... Rosenki, you know I hate it when you spring stuff on me!" The raven-haired youkai snorted at her old friend. "Why is that funny?"

"Hiei... answer the question."

"I'd be honored, are you happy?" She shot him a look. "I'm assuming that Kurama..."

"He's the father, yes. Now, that...ooh..."

"Oh, oh, please let that be the end of your thought processes on that particular subject." Rosenki laughed, crying, "You baby! Like you and Ravina never... oh... oh, Hiei, I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"It's alright, Rosy... may I still call you Rosie?" She smiled and hugged him.

"Of course. Do... do you miss her?" Hiei didn't respond at first, and Rosenki wondered if she'd upset him. Then, he whispered, "Every minute of every day."

Ooh, what's the deal with Hiei and Ravina? Kurama's a father, OMG! What could possibly happen next?


End file.
